The Glory of Misunderstandings
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: It's been a month since Ed and Al had gone on a mission, and Lynette has been bored to tears the whole time. With soap and suds, broom guitar solos, and a little bit of singing, Lynette accomplishes a bit more than just a clean apartment. But when a certain someone appears at the wrong moment, awkward assumptions arise. But don't they always?


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

"Mustang!" I exclaimed, bursting into his office and jogging up to his desk.

"How many times have I told you to address me as your superior..." Mustang muttered, looking up from the little paperwork he was actually doing for once.

"Are there any missions yet?" I asked, impatiently tapping my fingers on Mustang's desk. He sighed, irritated.

"This is the eighth time this week that you've come barging in here," He said, "We don't have any missions for you." I cursed, turning to pace in front of Mustang's desk.

"I've been itching for something to do," I said, my hands twitching as I continued to pace, "But there hasn't been a single mission for me when I have nothing to do, damnit!" Mustang sighed, resting his chin on his hand.

"You really miss Fullmetal, don't you?" He asked, and I stopped in my tracks, blushing.

"Hell yes I do," I mumbled, flustered by Mustang's question. He raised an eyebrow, not expecting me to finally answer that question after wearing down the floor in front of his desk for the past month. "How long until he gets back, again?" My voice was quiet, and Mustang sighed again.

"He's probably not going to be back for another few days," Mustang said, gazing upon my figure with a mix of exasperation and concern. I took a deep breath, before turning to Mustang and saluting him, a weary expression taking over my face.

"Sir." I said, disappointed. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Excuse me." With that, I turned on my heel and walked out. Mustang's subordinates watched me go, pitying the way I slumped as I walked out.

"The poor girl," Breda said, and the others agreed.

* * *

I walked into Ed and Al's apartment, slamming the door behind me and falling face-first onto the couch, groaning.

"I wish they were here," My voice was muffled by the couch cushion, but still grumbled to myself. I turned over onto my back, staring blankly at the ceiling. It's so dreary here without them, I thought. _I wonder if they're alright and if the mission went well..._ I sighed, closing my eyes and sitting up.

"I don't even have any missions to get my mind off things," I said softly to myself, standing up. I walked over to the room Ed and Al shared, opening the door and gazing at their messy, empty beds. That's when I got an idea.

_It's not exactly my favorite pastime, but I guess I can tidy some things up for them_, I thought, holding up a fist, determination glittering in my eyes. _Let's do this!_

I looked around the room for spare sheets, and when finding none, decided to peek into Ed's drawers. I hesitantly opened the first drawer, peeking inside. I squeaked in embarrassment, quickly closing the drawer, which I found to be Ed's underwear drawer. _Not that one_, I thought, a blush crossing my cheeks. I checked all the other drawers until finally, in the bottom drawer, I found what I was looking for.

Taking out the messily folded sheets, I set them on Ed's bedside table before stripping his and Al's bed (even if he didn't use it that much). It took me less than ten minutes to put the new sheets in, tucking them in neatly and arranging the pillows underneath the blanket that I spread out over the sheets. Once that was taken care of, I stuffed the old sheets into their already full laundry basket, making a note to do that later (or not). I swept all the dust and dirt off the floor, even taking the chance to dust off the furniture. I wiped the window down with water and soap, using an old towel to dry the glass. I put Ed's alchemy books back in his bookcase, and doing some little finishing touches.

And finally, the room looked so much nicer. _If I was only this determined to clean my own room_, I thought, proud of my work. I rolled up the sleeves of my black shirt, turning and walking into the living room.

So, after sweeping, dusting, throwing things away and sorting things, and even scrubbing all the counter tops and windows, I finished the living room, the kitchen and even the bathroom, which were now sparkling clean. While I worked, I had started singing to some of my favorite songs from my world, occasionally doing a guitar solo with the broom or breaking out into a dance. Although I did keep away from doing the laundry, since I still wasn't used to hand-washing clothes.

"Huh," I said, sitting down. "It's all clean!" The room might have been pristine, yes, but at the moment I was much less than clean. My clothes were all dusty from crawling around on the floor, and the skin on my hands felt raw from all the cleaning liquids I had used. "I need a shower," I said, getting up and stretching my arms out. _Ed and Al won't be back for a while, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind_, I thought, traipsing into the clean bathroom.

* * *

After my nice, relaxing hot shower, I emerged from the bathroom, hair wrapped up in a towel and another towel clinging to my damp body. _Would it be okay..._ I looked at my filthy clothes, not wanting to have to put them on again. _As long as he doesn't find out, it'll be fine._

I threw my dirty clothes on top of the laundry basket before bending down and opening one of Ed's drawers. _Hmm..._ I searched around a bit, careful not to mess up his clothes too much. _Aha!_ I pulled out one of Ed's long sleeve black shirts. I slipped it on, relishing how soft it felt against my skin. Since Ed's arms were so much more muscular than mine, his sleeves were a bit baggy and long. It fit me slightly around the chest area, but hung loosely around my hips. It was barely long enough to cover my underwear, certainly not something I'd go walking around in, but comfy enough to just hang out alone in. It smelled nice, too, just like Ed did. I grinned, closing that drawer and opening another, snatching out a thin blanket. I stood up, wrapping it around my shoulders like a cape, and shutting the drawer.

Walking into the living room, I glanced out of the window only to see the sun start to set. _Wow, that took me a while,_ I thought sheepishly. _I better call Gracia and tell her I'm crashing here tonight._ I trotted over to the phone, picking it up and dialing the number on the small buttons. It rang for a second before a soft woman's voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Gracia, it's Lynette." I said, "I think I'm going to crash at the Elric's apartment tonight."

"Are they home yet?" Gracia questioned, concerned.

"No, but I'm just really tired." I said, "I had nothing else to do, so I cleaned their entire apartment." Gracia answered that with a laugh.

"You're acting like their housewife," She giggled, and I blushed.

"No," I denied, "I was just really bored, since I had no missions whatsoever." Gracia hummed.

"Sure," She said, hinting at sarcasm. "But if you really want to, you can stay there." I smiled, even if I knew she couldn't see it.

"Thanks!" I cheered, "Tell Elicia and Hughes I said goodnight."

"I will," She said, "Goodnight, Lynette."

"Goodnight, Gracia," I said, hanging up. I bit my lip, looking around the clean living room for things to do, before an idea popped into my head. I strode into Ed and Al's room, going over to their desk and snatching a blank notepad that lied among the open alchemy books and research.

Grabbing a pencil, I went back into the living room and plopped down onto the soft cushions, stretching out my legs and spreading my blanket over me. I then started to draw, a hobby of mine that I hadn't entertained in a while. After the sun had disappeared over the horizon, I set down my notepad and pencil on a nearby coffee table before making myself comfortable on the couch, curling up into the blanket. The smell of Ed's shirt lulled me to sleep, almost as if he was resting right next to me. And so I fell asleep on the couch, snoring lightly.

* * *

[Outside POV]

"We'll have to call Colonel Pyro in the morning," Ed said to his brother, opening the door to their apartment.

"It's nice to get back early for once," Al said, and Ed knew he was smiling behind the armor. Ed punched Al's the shoulder, grinning at him.

"You bet," Ed replied as they walked into the apartment. "I can't wait to see everyone."

"You mean, you can't wait to see _Lynette_," Al teased, and his brother blushed.

"Ah, shut up." Ed mumbled, flipping on the lights. The room, to their surprise, was cleaner than they'd ever seen it, and for a second they both wondered if they walked into the wrong apartment.

"Wow," Al said, admiring the room. "It's so clean!" Ed, puzzled, glanced around the room in search of the person who had done all this when his eyes landed on a figure sprawled out on their couch.

"Lynette?" Ed said, his eyebrows furrowing. Al's head swung around to look at Lynette's sleeping form on their couch, but before he could say anything, Ed held a finger to his lips and shushed his brother. Al nodded, tiptoeing into the bedroom they shared, leaving Ed alone with Lynette. "Sheesh," He mumbled, walking over to the couch and rearranging Lynette's limp limbs to make her more comfortable. "You didn't have to do this." His golden eyes lingered on her serene features, and his automail hand tucked a lock of brown hair out of her face. Her nose twitched at the cold touch, and Ed smiled slightly. His gaze wandered down to the black fabric that clung to her figure, and he blushed a dark red. He couldn't help but feel a surge of warmth, with a slight twinge of possessiveness. The way the sleeves were loose on her arms, the way she snuggled into it, made him smile despite his initial shy embarrassment.

Making sure she was sleeping soundly, Ed leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, pulling her blanket over her a little more. Pulling away, a notepad sitting on the nearby coffee table caught his eye, and he picked it up, looking at what was drawn on there.

It was a sketch of Ed, Lynette and another person, all smiling happily in the picture. Ed's eyebrows furrowed, looking at the other boy in confusion, but the boy seemed to have struck a familiar chord within him. That's when he realized that the boy staring back at him, showing off a bright, somewhat childish smile, was Alphonse. It was a sketch of all of them, grinning joyfully. And under it read three words simple words, words that made his heart thump painfully in his chest.

_We can do it!_

* * *

Scrunching up my face in distaste, I yanked my blanket over my head and turned over in an attempt to black out the light that had streamed down on my face. But since consciousness had already started to attack my dreamless sleep, I was tugged back to the surface of reality.

Groaning, I stretched a little before sitting up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I stretched a little more, arching my back only to hear little cracks of my spine rearranging itself. I squinted against the sunlight, and when they adjusted, I looked down at myself only to smile. _That's right... I crashed here last night._ I hummed a little to myself, looking around the clean living room.

I swung my feet around and stood up, only to shiver as the cold air caressed my bare legs. I pulled the shirt down a little, and an embarrassed blush covered my face. Remembering I was alone, I let out a sigh, half relieved and half disappointed. My hands fell to my side, and the fact that I was only in underwear and Ed's shirt seemed almost pointless to hide. I ran a hand through my messy, wavy brown hair, puffed up and unmanageable from having been air dried.

That's when I heard a thump behind me, and glanced back, startled. There, standing in the doorway with his eyes wide and a red face, was Edward Elric, who had dropped an alchemy book he had been reading as he walked out. I was completely frozen, hand still half-way through my horribly tangled hair and my eyes focused on him, widening gradually.

"Ed...?" I said, before my brain finally kicked in. I gasped, and backpedaled to the couch, where I quickly grabbed the blanket and draped it around me, blushing profusely.

Ed, whose thoughts seemed to gather themselves at the same time mine did, averted his gaze with a strangled sound and picked up the book he had dropped.

"You're... Back?" I said, my heart thumping wildly.

"Yeah..." Ed said awkwardly, "We finished our business early, so we decided to come back." I bit my lip on a smile.

I was overwhelmed with feelings, but the thing that stood out the most to me was the pure excitement that my wonderful boyfriend had returned early. I strode over to him, daring to be audacious for once, and took his head into my hands, kissing him. I had caught him off guard, and he stiffened, but soon eased into it, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I had been so absorbed into the kiss that I hadn't noticed the blanket slip down from my figure and fall to the ground.

The door opened, and Ed and I separated, shocked as the person stopped abruptly at the sight of us.

"Lynette?" Gracia's voice met my ears, and I choked, pushing myself away from Ed once I realized what was wrong.

"OH NO!" I exclaimed, snatching the blanket off the floor and covering my bottom half, "THIS IS _NOT_ WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" _Well, then again, walking in to see me, clothed in only Ed's shirt and a pair of underwear, kissing Ed was not the most subtle of situations._

Gracia, who went completely silent, just absconded, and the next thing we knew the door was closed, a small bag of what looked like clothes resting by the wall.

I looked over at Ed, who stared back at me, completely dumbfounded.

I don't know how it started, but we had both cracked up, laughing at the abundant awkwardness. We laughed until tears pricked our eyes, finding Gracia's reaction hilarious.

"I am so in for it later," I said, holding back some giggles. Ed shrugged, and with some audacity of his own, came up and hugged me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"It w-was worth it," He stuttered, and I rested my hands on his, smiling at his adorable shyness.

"I missed you." I said, just enjoying his presence. "Without you, everything seemed so... dull."

"I missed you too." He whispered, "And I'm surprised at what you've done with the place while we were gone."

"I..." I found myself flustered, flinching when I felt his breath behind my ear. "I was bored, okay?" I tried to pull away, but Ed's arms remained firmly around my waist, an amused smile tugging at his lips. Almost as if to test me, he blew on my neck a little, only to have me jump in surprise. "Ack!"

"You still have some weak points, huh," Ed teased, and I shuddered.

"I'm going to go change now," I mumbled, and wriggled out of his grip to walk over to the bag Gracia had dropped off.

"You... You don't have to..." Ed said quietly, and I almost tripped in shock.

"What?" I said, and he gasped, almost like he had just realized I wasn't wearing any pants.

"That's not what I meant!" He objected, waving his hands frantically in denial. When he had finally stopped, he turned his blushing face down to the floor. "It's just... You looked so cute in my shirt..." My heart jumped into my throat, pounding wildly.

"It's very comfy," I murmured, "But it's even better to have you back." And with those words, I escaped to the bathroom to change, leaving a flustered blonde haired alchemist behind to ponder my what I had said.

* * *

"I knew already," Mustang said, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"What? How did you know we came back-" Ed started, but was cut off by Mustang.

"Word spreads fast, Fullmetal." He said, "Hughes was particularly talkative today." The room went silent. Ed threw a nervous glance at me, which I returned with a considerable amount of fear.

"You..." I said, holding back a thick gulp, "What did he tell you?"

"Only what his wife had told him," Mustang said with a smirk, "But with a few comments here and there." Ed and I swallowed hard, and I could feel Al staring at us in confusion.

"It is seriously _not_ what you think!" I said, blushing.

"I wasn't aware that you had missed him that much," Mustang commented, and I glared at him.

"What is with all you adults and your lewd commentary?" I grumbled, "It's insane! Even though you all know the truth, you decide to milk the situation for all it's worth just to embarrass us!" Mustang laughed at my words.

"It's just as fun to get you worked up about misunderstandings as it is to get Fullmetal all fired up about his stunted growth," Mustang snickered, and I backed away from Ed, who had snapped instantly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?!"

* * *

**Hey guys! So I was bored, and since I wanted to stick some more stuff in before The Game Has Begun ended, this was born! It's a little bit more intimate than my other stuff, but I wanted to try something romantic for once so I'm sorry if I totally failed!**

**Yeah, but, I'm also kind of putting off the end of TGHB, well, because I'm sad it's ending! But, even so, I have so much more in store for you guys! I hope you're looking forward to it all! **

**My lovely readers, please review~!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
